galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Lycaon
Marcus Antonius Finch, also known as Lycaon, was the 4th lord of Madagascar & the king of the werewolves on Madagascar. Lycaon was known for being cursed by the Sky Spirit Ra into becoming a lycanthrope or a werewolf. Lycaon's curse gave him immortality, but he was forced to transform into a werewolf at every full moon. Lycaon sometimes also stayed as a wolf even during a new moon. Biography Early Years Marcus Finch was born in the middle ages of Madagascar. As a young boy, he grew interested in the myths of werewolves & monsters. Finch devoted his time to study the myths, nearly getting bitten by a werewolf during a late-night encounter, & try to find a cure for lycanthropy. Lordship Finch grew up & marryed Sarah Winston at the age of 25. After Sarah was killed by a rebel criminal, Finch had an investigation launched. This led to a small political sex scandal between Sarah & the king, Julien. Julien was interrogated & testifyed he did have quite a relationship with Finch's spouse even before she was marryed. Julien was arrested & tryed before the court. Finch's Royal Security investigated more & found that it was a traitor named John Peter Oswald. Oswald was tryed before the court & was found guilty. The embittered Finch sentenced the traitor to death & Julien noted how unfair the balance of the court & government was. Julien proposed what would later be known as the Bylaw of Julien V. However, Finch refused to sign the scale justice document. Finch later created arenas for death sentenced prisoners to face wild animals & play "games". Julien found the injustice despicable & refused to attend them. Curse During the last two years of Finch's term as lord, he'd had an indirect relationship with the goddess Sia. Ra, the king of the gods, discovered this & cursed Finch. Since Finch loved his wife more than he loved the gods, Ra cursed Finch into becoming a werewolf, his second most desired passion. For the next two years, Finch went to the Black Forest to become a werewolf at the full moons. Later, two years after he was cursed, Julien discovered Finch's problem & discussed with an Amazonian witch doctor to find a cure. Julien bribed the doctor for a gag order to prevent the public from learning. However, the witch doctor gossiped to his friend, who decided to put it in the Madagascan newspaper, with the writer as the source. Finch was considered Lycaon, which meant lycanthrope. Lycaon fled the mountain & out of sight. Werewolf Life Julien was crowned the new lord & he later had a son, named Julien. The two began the long line of lords & kings named Julien, starting with Julien I & Julien II. Lycaon, meanwhile, spent the rest of his life, howling as a wolf & running around in the Black Forest for centurys. According to the legends about him, a son was born before he was cursed. However, Ra wanted to punish him completely, so every single Finch that was descent of Lycaon was forced to transform into a werewolf from the time they hit the age of 6. Marcus Finch, a bloodline descendant of Lycaon, suffered this tragic curse with no cure. He too had to become a werewolf & the only living souls that knew about his lycanthropy was Atticus Johnson & Julien XIII. Category:Madagascar Category:Eris Category:Julien family Category:Winston family